From Yesterday
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: EL destino te puede marcar. Mas cuando alguien quiere tomar tu lugar /Version Renovada/


**Disclaimer: JTHM no me pertenece el es propiedad del genio Jhonen Vásquez **

**N/A: espero que sea del agrado del lector esta idea mía que nació con el viento plis dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios ¡esperare con ansias! Gracias por entrar ¡a leer! **

Estar empapado en medio de la tormenta. No se compara con el sabor de tu propia sangre mojarte desde la boca hasta el pecho. Pronto descubrí que muchas víctimas no eran más que verdaderas escorias envueltas en carne humana.

Pero, otras…otras eran el vivo y latiente espíritu de la supervivencia, el rencor, el odio y simplemente la desesperación. Este último me dio una fiera pelea logro partirme un diente el muy desgraciado, ¿pero quién ríe ahora? , me encuentro enterrando lo poco que quedo de sus tejidos en un parque cercano. Ya no necesito la sangre pero si necesito algo y eso es lo más demencialmente complicado que he intentado buscar.

Porque: por más que me esfuerzo no encuentro el frio de la luna que tanto ansió. Muchos años han pasado desde que intente ''des-sensibilizarme'' por completo y sin que quedara el mínimo ápice de cordura en mi ¿puedo catalogarme a mí mismo? .La respuesta es no.

Lástima.

Quizá no lo sepa y no lo sabré pero haci es mi vida. Haci es la vida, por mucho tiempo he buscado esa respuesta y no la he encontrado. Se escabulle como un vil gusano devorando mi cadáver viviente ¡qué diantres tengo que hacer entonces! ,estoy sentado encima de los pútridos restos de mi última víctima felizmente y comiendo una bolsa de frituras, honestamente me importa un bledo lo que pase de ahora en adelante conmigo.

¿Frio?, ¿inhumano? ¿Sádico? ¡Eso no es nada! ¡NADA! Comparado con esos injuriosos hipócritas que osan balancearse en plena luz del día en rituales mundanos llenos de envidia al prójimo ¿me llamas misántropo? .Pues si es un titulo digno. Yo también soy hipócrita lo reconozco. Por fin lo reconozco ¡hipócrita como ninguno! soy la controversia encarnada, lo más triste es que nunca tuve eso claro hasta el día de hoy, y todo por una casualidad.

No es mi culpa que ese sujeto se me abalanzara de tal forma. No hice nada malo, no intente buscar venganza a la primera. Pero; como toda miseria humana que llena las calles tenía que seguir mofándose de mí, si hay algo que de verdad odio en este mundo es la gente vana y prejuiciosa. Alucinante morbo de la sociedad ¡es una espeluznante enfermedad!. Me gire molesto hacia él y el grupito de duendes que lo acompañaba. Eran igual o peor que el , se notaba a simple vista ¿Que si mi cabello esta irregular? Ciertamente no moriré por eso y nadie le debería importar .Risas, risas y más risas. Explote y tome medidas en el asunto y aun así el muy maldito se atrevió a luchar por su vida. Bien los peces del lago estarán encantados de alimentarse de algo más que organismos pequeños y de ellos mismos.

Llámenme como quieran. Intente descifrarme si eso desean. Pero no conseguirán nada de mi ¡jodanse!

Me levante de la mugrienta tierra y sacudí algo mi ropa. Ya me había terminado la bolsa de frituras ¿Que hare ahora?…explicarme a mí mismo como descubrí que soy un hipócrita. Simple.

Puedo quejarme hasta del aleteo de un pájaro en pleno firmamento de verano, puedo quejarme de la naturaleza humana y de su forma de ser y pensar. Un mundo hecho añicos por su propia mano y sin ningún tipo de culpa y sin sentido de la vergüenza. Puedo pensar que es fácil no sentir nada, muchos en esta tierra lo hacen. Pueden ver como asesinan y violan en las calles y les dará igual, ya es algo ''normal'' para todos. Como es posible que se aceptada esa actitud , seres criados por la televisión , simple entretenimiento , trafico , contrabando. El mortal daño a la naturaleza .Como ya dije puedo quejarme de todo pero lo realmente interesante es mi falta de ética. No tengo moral, ni valores que poder enseñar , no soy un ejemplo y soy todo lo que critico pero ya no alzare mi voz en contra del subdesarrollo mental del hombre …¡JAJAJAJA!…¿a quién busco engañar? , no cambiare eso en mí. Ya es parte de lo que soy y algo que agradezco es no escuchar más esas voces a mí alrededor. Ahora puedo escuchar mi propia cacofonía de pensamientos perturbados…extraño esas voces.

Que patético puedo sonar en mi propio interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado lejos de ''casa''?

¿Cinco, seis años?

Ni la más mísera idea. No puedo recordar algo tan trivial como el tiempo. Vana ilusión que nos gobierna ¡mírenme!. Estoy hecho un desastre. Empapado en sangre, tierra y desechos irreconocibles del suelo debería cambiarme rápidamente…si rápidamente al ritmo latente de un caracol.

Sin más me dirijo a mi próximo destino…destino, esa palabra… ¿Qué si la e descifrado? Puede ser, siento algo en mi pecho dar un pequeño salto cuando pienso en el día en que se me juzgue por todo lo que he hecho en vida…si es que se le puede llamar vida. Entrecierro los ojos tranquilamente, respiración normal, mente intranquila. Es en noches tormentosas como estas en las que extraño a NailBunny quizá nunca le hice demasiado caso, o no le hice caso en realidad, pero para mí era como un ''familiar recibiéndome'' cada vez que llegaba a casa. Mis células vibran intranquilas, nerviosas…espero no resfriarme con este desolador tiempo.

Al llegar a esa vieja casona Barroca y con un aire montañoso, la dueña me grita cualquier cantidad de palabras. Mejor dicho improperios bien articulados en una lengua que desconozco totalmente, apenas se como decirle algunas expresiones. Soy un foráneo aquí y nadie me lo niega. Vine a parar a Francia por una razón .Tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Subo las escaleras infestadas de termitas y azoto la puerta detrás de mí. Mi habitación es tan lóbrega como el resto de esta vieja casona de huéspedes en lo más profundo de los barrios parisinos, donde puedes ver como fuman hierva cómodamente mientras desprestigian a los occidentales a gusto. Como en una tarde normal. La luz es casi inexistente a estas horas de la tarde, solo tengo una lámpara de aceite encima de mi mesa de noche y mi vieja maleta llenándose de polvo en un rincón.

Vuelvo a escuchar a la casera. Es una mujer desagradable y poco agraciada en mi opinión .Vivió durante la caza de las brujas y vive para contarlo. Está tocando a la puerta imperiosamente y sigue gritando. No dudo que allá gente afuera viendo todo acontecer. Para cuando le abrí por poco no me golpea en la nariz.

-_¡__de porcs American__!_ _Vous me devez de l'argent _– está furiosa .Casi me está ladrando en la cara .Vieja despreciable, aun así llevo el tiempo suficiente aquí para entenderle lo necesario. Me gire sobre mis talones y de mi maleta saque un par de Francos se los entregue casi me los arranco de la mano. Esta es mi parte favorita, cuando se larga de mi presencia.

Como sospeche están casi todos afuera. Rostros sombríos envueltos en las paredes de húmeda madera; todos son iguales aquí. Debí haberme quedado en Italia al menos podía entenderles mejor el dialecto, pero en esta cumbre industrializada me siento más a gusto. Lo único bueno de esto es que tengo el tiempo suficiente para apreciar la casi onírica ilusión que es parís desde mi ventana. Puedo ver la silueta metálica de la Torre Eiffel cernirse sobre la ciudad con su subyugante presencia.

La sobrina menor de la casera pasa cerca de mi puerta .Su nombre es Elisa; ese ondeante y repugnante cabello castaño, es una pequeña mojigata sin escrúpulos según mi opinión personal y todo un ángel casto y pudoroso frente a los ojos de todos los aquí presentes, solo tiene catorce años, tez blanca y ojos azules .Pequeña acosadora siempre con su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Me ve de soslayo antes de que yo cierre la puerta, le regalo una sonrisa sádica se que ella no la sabe interpretar.

Todavía.

Pronto me marchare de aquí. Eso es seguro.

Me hecho en la cama sin meditar mas palabra, de verdad estoy aburrido. Enciendo mi reproductor de música; un poco de Beethoven me vendría bien .Antes de irme me encargare de ese vejestorio de la casera…

Ya es de mañana y estoy casi a cien metros de la casa de huéspedes. Puedo escuchar gritos dolorosos romper el aire, supongo que su sobrina ya encontró el cuerpo jeje esa chiquilla. Si no queda marcada con horribles visiones de cuerpos seccionados con tiras de intestinos colgando de labios espero que atienda mejor que su tía ese mugroso lugar. Mi siguiente destino es la embarcación más próxima a Estados Unidos, siempre eh detestado volar además no soporto ese aparatoso protocolo ¡ni hacer filas!

Solo iré de polisón en algún barco de tercera clase ¡o mejor aun! Me iré con los inmigrantes.

Para cuando llegue algo cansado del viaje que hice desde parís, a Marsella solo me encontré con barcos devorados por los percebes y ese aire salado que tanto me perturba. Hay pordioseros a donde quiera que mires y campesinos en distintos grados de desolación .Supongo que todos tienen la vaga esperanza de encontrar una vida mejor en ''el país de la libertad''. País de la explotación diría yo a quien quiero convencer ¡hay países peores! O eso es lo que nadie quiere ver. Me parece irresoluble que solo a un kilometro se encuentren las bahías turísticas .Perfectamente acomodadas y este lugar es la perfecta antítesis de eso.

Me subí a un barco que irónicamente tiene por bautizo ''SSR _hope''_ .Bueno no los puedo culpar me parece molesto que este buque se mesa tanto. Permaneceré en la cubierta hasta llegar a mi destino. No quiero la mala suerte de tener algún descontento y terminar en el peor de los casos como en el barco fantasma, si es necesario dormiré aquí afuera. Después de todo casi no hay camarotes .Las condiciones son algo insalubres aquí. Me sorprende que la OMI (Organización Marítima Internacional) no se dé cuenta de eso aunque, también me pude haber subido a un barco de contrabandistas la verdad no estoy seguro que rayos aborde .Con que diga destino a: ''donde sea menos aquí'' me basta.

Han pasado ya dos días, puedo ver una costa a lo lejos y una enorme y emblemática figura coronando el espectáculo .Una hora más tarde todos pudimos apreciar la Estatua de la Libertad en todo su galardonado esplendor en la Libert Island. Bien mi primer destino New York .Vaya se siente raro regresar ya me había acostumbrado a la campiña, al olor de las montañas, las ventanas artesanales en finos marcos .Ahora me ensordecerá la música intercultural y la delincuencia.

Solo tendré que abordar algunas líneas del subterráneo y luego las famosas carreteras para llegar a mi destino quizá me tome más de un día dependiendo de mis ánimos. No soy fanático de los trenes en realidad ni del transporte público mi auto lo di por perdido hace tres años y ciertamente no vi por que cargar con el pero valió la pena la gran caminata final, apenas entre a Virginia este estado tiene un aire reconfortante y siniestro durante la noche. Caminare hasta casa será un tedioso paseo. Comienzo a creer que un viaje en avión habría sido más conveniente después de todo aquí se goza de más de sesenta aeropuertos públicos…soy un masoquista

Si tengo que hablar sobre las cosas que me han impresionado en la vida diría que cada idiotez que comente el hombre me asquea y sorprende. Pero esto es algo que amerita mi pérdida de aliento. Desde que me fui todo ha cambiado y no es para menos, la seguridad a mejorado estúpidamente en mis tiempos de ''gloria'' jamás se había visto mejor. Pero eso no es lo que me amedrenta.

Me siento plagiado. Una de las cosas que alimentaban mi prepotencia en otros tiempos era el hecho de nunca haber sido atrapado e insólitamente _nunca_ haber sido siquiera victima de sospechas. Incluso cuando me veían infraganti y lo que fortaleció esa condición fueron los ridículos apodos que le colocaba la prensa a lo inexplicable y anónimo como lo era yo.

Entre ellos figaran ''_el chico manos de tijeras'' _o incluso ''_el carnicero de Virginia'' _ o incluyendo mi favorito ''_el Jack el destripador americano'' _mejor abreviado como JDA pero el que se ganaba las palmas era _el ''maniaco homicida''_ dicen; que lo proporciono un testigo que salió ileso de uno de mis ataques dudo seriamente eso. Nunca deje sobrevivientes o al menos eso pensé hasta que vi la fotografía de esa rubia famélica en el periódico. Le deje unas lindas cicatrices en la cara. Digamos que gracias a su mala suerte no me reconoció en un café de mala muerte y sus burlas fueron castigadas una vez mas .Y yo que me había olvidado de ella caí en cuenta de quién era solo por limpiarme las manos con un periódico viejo de la calle. Algunas personas no aprenden.

Pero el verdadero horror se concentra en el _plagio_ .Lo lógico era que con mi partida cesaran los asesinatos al menos un 90% pero alguien se está asegurando de mantener mi legado vigente.

No tengo ni tres minutos en el estado y en la primera ciudad que transito .En los molestos encabezados no paran de hablar y exponer dramáticamente al; ''_carnicero de Virginia.'' _

Todo un escándalo mediático.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién se está haciendo pasar por mi?

Aunque parezca increíble no me importa. Solo me perturba, dudo que ese infeliz intento de fanboy obsesivo compulsivo logre dar prestigio a esos apodos más de lo que yo lo hice. No encontré más que algunas respuestas en mi viaje hacia la luna metafórica. Ya sin la pared no tengo motivos para seguir siendo un genocida en este país. Pero se ha vuelto un habito ¿es posible que no tenga ningún destino? ¿Qué no tenga ninguna misión? .Quizá debí haberle hecho más caso a ese monje. Aun lo recuerdo su cabeza rapada y su expresión estoica en esos fríos parajes .Mi viaje a Asia fue lo que más me enriqueció y también confundió conocí a un hombre que me dio asilo en un viejo y congelado valle al pie de los imalayas casi muero congelado como un verdadero imbécil.

Lo vi , saliendo de entre los arbustos espinosos completamente descalzo y con un brillo esplendido desprendérsele de sus ojos .Nunca sentí a alguien verme haci .Como si fuera merecedor de misericordia y de ayuda , proteste le dije que no necesitaba su pena .Pero él me repuso que desde el cielo tenían el plan de mi salvación , de otra forma el no haría nada en ese lugar. No le preste atención, ya había ido al cielo y al infierno y ciertamente esas experiencias no habían hecho mucho ¿estoy loco? Quizá.

Ese viejo me atendió y me volvió a objetar mi conducta .Hablaba perfecto ingles y ese problema me había llevado a esa situación ponzoñosa .Creo que ofendí a los lugareños y como respuesta casi me linchan. Me lleve a muchos de ellos en desafortunado encuentro. El viejo me veía con compasión, nunca supe si era verdad o fingida pero algo era cierto me dijo algo que me marco especialmente luego de vivir con el una semana y media. No tenía a donde ir. El fue la primera persona que de verdad me escucho no importaba cuantas palabras inconexas le dedicara me atreví a hablarle de algunas crisis y para mi sorpresa recibí consejos.

Recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de yo marcharme de esas desoladas e imponentes montañas donde la supremacía de las rocas no perdonaba.

_Tienes una misión. Te fue encomendada al momento de nacer. _

¿Misión yo? .Debía ser una mórbida broma, el no era estúpido sabía lo que yo era y aun así se apiado de mi. Esa semana encontré a un autentico humano.

Lo que me lleva a mi regreso a América, si aprendí algo de nuestras charlas era que regresar a donde todo tomo forma contenía las respuestas a las interrogantes o algo parecido ¡debí haberle prestado atención joder! Pero me concentre más en hablar incoherencias y embelesarme con su calidez.

Ahora deambulo en las calles de mi vieja ciudad. No esta tan descuidada como pensé que estaría incluso puedo ver los antiguos grafitis en los muros derrumbados .Pare en seco al encontrarme una escena que no esperaba ver…

La casa de Todd .Derrumbada.

Estaba hecha añicos con un letrero de ''vendido'' figurando en el césped. Al parecer vendieron y se mudaron a algún lugar lejos de aquí y el nuevo dueño decido aparcar el lugar para una construcción más grande y ostentosa. Todo ese equipo de construcción afuera. Lucia como un gran proyecto, lo que me llevo a voltear hacia mi arruinada casa .Estaba intacta, vaya sorpresa supuse que al estar abandonada alguien tomaría el arrendamiento del terreno .me sorprende verla en pie bueno el lo que queda.

Abrí la puerta con la llave que creí olvidada en el fondo de mi maleta entre y encendí las luces .Mis ojos se dilataron de la impresión no puedo creer lo que veo

-que demo…- todo está intacto pero con eso me refiero a que .No hay polvo ni telarañas es mas luce más limpio de lo que alguna vez estuvo conmigo como su dueño .No hay escombros y hasta hay algunos muebles que juro no recuerdo haber comprado jamás .Fuera de eso todo luce igual – alguien…está viviendo aquí…- bien adiós a mi paciencia ¡ESTO ERA DEMASIADO!.Alguna rata de alcantarillado posesivo demente ¡se había apoderado de mi casa! .El único lugar que es _mío. _

Por lo visto el bastardo intruso no está en ''casa'' ¡MI CASA! .Esto es increíble, imperdonable .Lo esperare con mi mejor navaja para darle un cortes ''hola'' y que me pague la renta como es debido…con sus gritos de piedad.

¿Qué otras cosas habrá cambiado el muy atrevido? .Me adentre mas en mi casa primero fui al sótano .Para mayor sorpresa mía…mis aparatos de tortura parecían haber sido usados recientemente, me hinque un poco sobre mis rodillas y acaricie el metal de una silla eléctrica. Estaba caliente , baje otros pisos y lo único que encontré fueron más indicios de que alguien estaba usando el lugar .Aun todo estaba operando mayor fue mi asombro al encontrar a un hombre maniatado y amordazado en una de mis mazmorras .No me importo que hiciera ahí ese condenado pero me aclararía qué diantres sucedía aquí.

-¡tú!- le apunte con el dedo y el despertó de su catatónico estado- ¿Quién eres? ¡Qué haces aquí!- le arranque la mordaza de metal de los labios provocando que se le desprendiera algo de piel de la boca .Luego de que gritara llorara y me mirara confundido le exigí respuestas.

-A-ayu-dame…-suplico entre sollozos parecía aterrado – volverá… ¡el volverá!-no estaba muy lúcido casi todo eran incoherencias-

-¡¿Quién? – comenzaba a perder la paciencia… ¿tengo paciencia? Mmmm...¡Eso para después!- ¡dime ahora mismo!

-e-e-e-e-el…carnicero…ma-maniaco – el sujeto se desmayo .Tenia horribles signos de desnutrición y tortura clara con electro shocks .El tipo que le hizo esto es bueno…muy bueno

-…- guarde silencio .El usurpador de casas ¿era también el plagiador? - ¡ESTE ES EL COLMO DE LA SATIRA!- grite sin inmutarme. Estoy furioso y comencé a gritar improperios a diestra y siniestra

Subí a los pisos superiores. Mas específicamente a mi habitación, supuse que también se había apoderado de mi propiedad mas intima .las ventanas estaban abiertas…cambio las cortinas…Pero algo encima de mi cama me intrigo. Sentí la curiosidad invadirme de pies a cabeza .No era mío, me acerque lentamente entre la oscuridad tome el mediano objeto con mi mano y lo distinguí mejor de cerca

-…un oso de peluche – musite suavemente casi en un susurro. Yo...Yo conocía ese oso ese lúgubre y remendado oso – ¿Shmee...?

Sentí algo golpearme la base del cuello con fuerza. Caí al piso sosteniéndome la nuca, me dolía era una horrible sensación quemándome .me voltee en el acto vi una silueta sosteniendo en lo alto un bate de beisbol el brillo desalmado de sus ojos me penetro inmediatamente. Sentí los bellos de mi nuca erizarse entre la poca sangre que salía .En un rápido movimiento lo hice caer al piso , soltó el bate y cayó de espaldas .Soltó un quejido y se fue corriendo a gatas por el suelo , salió de la habitación .Lo perseguí por diez minutos se me había perdido de vista

-¡donde estas maldito usurpador!- está bien no sabía de dónde salía tanta rabia y sentimientos encontrados pero algo era obvio .Le hizo algo a Todd ese niño no podía vivir sin su peluche, probablemente se lo quedo como trofeo- ¡da la cara!

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y un fuerte choque eléctrico me recorrió el cuerpo entero .Pero no era como si eso me hiciera demasiado daño .Saque una navaja y la apunte directamente a su pecho. Logro esquivarla apenas .Era demasiado bueno lo reconozco .Salió disparado hacia otra parte casi no pude verle parece una condenada sombra .Nuestro pequeño juego del gato y el ratón duro una hora entera, recorrí toda la casa incluidos los sótanos y almacenes. Era rápido .Era bueno. Era un condenado imitador. Un asesino de mi calaña, por fin lo arrincone en la cocina horrenda fue mi sorpresa cuando le lance una daga que logre asestarle en una pierna .Soltó un grito de agonía, ese grito me paralizo.

-_¡__Squeeeeeeeeee! _

No puede ser.

Gemía adolorido en el piso .Yo me acerque sin mas armas atónito .Era un niño...Debía tener catorce o trece años, ropa negra y cabello muy largo a lo Darcket .Intentaba desesperadamente sacarse la daga de la pierna .El nuevo maniaco .El usurpador .El plagiador .La escoria a la que todos temían .Era mi pequeño vecino ingenuo

-¿Todd?- abrió los ojos de golpe y me vio, eran sus ojos .Pero con un brillo distinto mas bien parecía una versión mía en miniatura, estaba asustado y con la viva intensión de atacarme – Todd soy yo Johnny .Tu vecino – me arrodille y le saque de un tajo la daga .El grito y se levanto de golpe .Estaba mas alto y mas pálido y temblaba un poco .Me puse a su altura y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina .No pude evitar mirarlo decepcionado y con una compasión que NUNCA sentí por nadie.

-_volviste…- _su voz estaba apagada juraría que habla con dolor – _mentiroso_- sentí un fuerte dolor como de acido clavándoseme en un costado ¡me quito la daga! ¿Cuándo lo hizo? La clavo en mi abdomen .Pero no corto la cercanía entre nosotros –_ men…tiroso…- _estaba llorando se aferro a mí en un abrazo que me estaba asiendo daño en el costado…_nunca_ había sido parte de un acto como abrazar. Me quede paralizado en el lugar con los brazos suspendidos en el aire .No sabía si corresponderle.

-¿mentiroso? – levanto la cabeza tenía los ojos inyectados en lagrimas.

-dijiste – se separo de mi lado sacándome la daga del abdomen .Sorprendentemente no me dolió .Era aterradoramente bueno – dijiste que te irías unas semanas - su voz era sombría casi de ultratumba- y se convirtieron en siete…años.

¿Siete? Rayos debo tener mejor definido mi sentido del tiempo.

-¿Qué te paso?-

Con esa sola pregunta vinieron una ola de respuestas .Dure días hablando con él, no iba a echarlo aunque no quiero admitirlo cuida mejor este lugar que yo .El niño había cambiado demasiado juraría que me estaba viendo a mi mismo hablar cuando salía algo de su boca que no fueran llantos .Había llegado a un acuerdo con su padre él le mandaba dinero cada mes y Todd saldría de su vida para siempre .El sujeto era sumamente feliz ahora .Todd no era estúpido sabia como actuar y supo como verdaderamente un dia le hice la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-¿Por qué decidiste imitarme? – el me vio con ojos de cordero degollado .Sabe que odio esa mirada

-…no lo sé…- bajo la cabeza resignado- supongo que tú me aterrabas hasta más no poder pero…fuiste el único que se preocupo por mi alguna vez…Shmee me dijo que era el mejor camino – ahí fue cuando lo comprendí .El muchacho está cayendo en mi mismo abismo sentí un miedo desolador no quise por algún motivo no quise que terminara como yo .Tome su cabeza y la apoye contra mi pecho.

_Tienes una misión._

-no quiero que sigas haciendo esto – por fin entendí esas palabras .Encontré mi respuesta y no la dejaría ir.

**De nuevo gracias por leer kisess.**


End file.
